After the Disaster
by Doctor-Strider-Time
Summary: After PP and leading up from the last scene. How will Danny's life change after he becomes an instant celebrity after he saved the world and his secret was revealed to the whole world? T just to be safe. DISCONTINUED: BEING REWRITTEN.
1. The End, Or Is It?

**Well Hallo there. I see you have stumbled upon this fan fic! I finally remembered to put author's notes this time, silly Mint. ^^;; Anyway, this is obviously a DP story. You can tell that by the section. If it's not in the DP section, then either you need your eyes checked, my computer had a seizure, or I did something stupid as usual. ^^;; This takes place after PP and all of those episodes. I'm going to try to make it pretty much lead up from that last scene. WATCH ME FAIL!**

**Me: Anywa-**

**Danny: JUST CUT TO THE CHASE!**

**Me: -whimpers- Dun hurt me Inviso-Bill...**

**Danny: Oh great now she's saying it...stupid press...**

**Sam: Okay dumbutts break it up and get to the darn story all ready.**

**Tucker: Mint doesn't own any of this show, aka Danny Phantom, because that would be stupid!**

**Me: That's my line! Darn techno geek...**

**Mr. Lancer: Yo Peeps.**

**Everyone except Lancer: AHHH! -runs off-**

**Now to the actual plot!**

Chapter 1: Of Love and Space

Danny's POV

Flying felt really good, wind in your hair, nothing to worry about. I seriously had nothing to worry about. Well, I was a bit worried about dropping Sam, but she wasn't that heavy from all the vegetables she eats.

Then I remembered why I was flying off like this, holding Sam and not caring if anyone saw me. My secret was out, I mean WAY out. Everyone in the whole world knows out. It's a bit extreme, don't you think? Considering the circumstances, not really. By circumstances, I mean saving the whole freaking world from a giant, earth shattering asteroid less than 24 hours ago. _That_ is the definition of extreme.

By now, Sam was looking at me, even though I didn't notice, in a way she's never looked at me before. It was one of those lovey-dovey looks I used to give Paulina. I, of course, being the oblivious Fenton I am didn't notice this, but continued to just mull over my own thoughts.

Sam finally sighed, trying to get my attention. I didn't hear her and she sighed again, but louder. She then noticed I was still paying no attention and she sighed theatrically and I finally snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry.." I said sheepishly and she looked at me with the not amused face. I laughed weakly and she just smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Do you even know where we're going?" The goth asked, looking down at the landscape below.

"Not a clue!" I said goofily and we both burst out laughing, right in the middle of the sky. I looked into her amethyst eyes and I could feel her staring into my neon green ones. We just started to lean in...

BAM.

I shook my head out, trying to keep a hold on Sam. I opened my green eyes to see what had hit me when I saw my "cousin" Dani hovering in front of me, on the verge of snickering. I sighed angrily and just stared at her with the menacing, no funny business stare and she held her hands up above her head in defense. I sighed again, it was hard to stay mad at her considering she was my clone.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as calm and nice as I could, considering she had just broke a total moment that me and Sam were having, the first real one that we couldn't get all that embarrassed about later since there was no one around.

"Well, I was just thinking the same thing, Lover Boy." Dani said, trying to hold back another snicker. I gave her the icy stare again and she stopped. Sam was silently enjoying this, I could tell because I saw her put her hand to her mouth and close her eyes, obvious sign of a stifled giggle.

"Whatever Dani, I just saved the world. Can you at least give me a little privacy?" I said with a slightly annoyed tone. I hated to get snappy with Dani, but I was having a moment for God's sake. Dani noticed I cared about this and she winked at me and just flew off without a word. I smiled unnoticed, she can be pretty decent and understanding sometimes.

**THE BREAKING OF THE LINES**

Vlad's POV

Being a space nomad sucked. I mean really sucked. And it was all because of that darn Danny Phantom. Well, it was actually the Disasteroid and my inability to touch it, but you get my point. I sighed, it's so boring out here. It's probably better than getting mobbed back on Earth, and I don't even know what would happen if I went to the Ghost Zone.

"Wait a minute, that's it..." I thought out loud. This could just be the idea that could send him back to the top, and get rid of that Danny Phantom once and for all!

"AND I AM NOT A FROOT LOOP!"

**How was that for a first chapter?**

**Danny: It sucked like crap.**

**Me: Die. REVIEW THANKS YOU ME!**


	2. Embarrassment

**Well guess who's back? ERR! Time's Up! ME! I've been pretty sucked in to this DP iCarly crossover so I haven't had much time for this one. I also just sat around, wondering what the heck I was going to do with this anyway. I came up with enough ideas to make me through another chapter so, meh, I'll be okay.**

**Danny: Why'd ya have to bring the Froot Loop into this?**

**Me: Cuz there'd be no plot without him. And he's not even in this chapter.**

**Danny: Fine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Maddie's POV<strong>

I snapped myself in the Fenton RV and looked out the window while my overweight husband tried to pulled himself in. I sighed, that man really needs a weight loss program. Or a diet. At least that hadn't changed.

Everything else had, starting when that giant, earth shattering asteroid, the Disasteroid, came hurtling toward Earth. Well first things first, Vlad surprised us all with his shocking secret and then forced the United Nations to do some terrible things. Good thing he didn't stop the asteroid, or things would have been a living hell, I dare say.

Anyway since that didn't work, everything else went topsy turvy and in the end everything ended up being turned right side up, or close to it. The first thing that shocked me about this part was that the ghost kid was the one to speak up. With a good idea. A little crazy, but nonetheless good. We went through with his plan and at first, things were a bit shaky. Then things got creepy. Then things got bad, very very bad. Like son-driving-plane-into-side-of-mountain bad. Thing is, my son wasn't in there, ghost or not ghost. Apparently he had ditched the plane and got into a couple scraps in the Ghost Zone, but otherwise came out with all limbs attached.

By then, I had gotten the clue that Jazz had dropped, my son was the ghost boy. This shocked me to levels that I can barely understand, yet since it was basically the end of the world, I believed it completely. And when I saw Phantom fly out of that natural portal my heart skipped a few beats out of relief. Seeing all of the ghosts behind him normally would have scared the crap out of me but this time I nearly shrieked out of happiness.

And there you have it, this has been the weirdest weekend ever. And I'm a ghost hunter. So and I'm in the Fenton RV, waiting for my fat husband to get his ass in the car and watching the crowd dissipate from the earlier mayoral speech that was delivered by my son's best friend, Tucker, who is also the new mayor since Vlad was banished from the Earth so to speak.

I continue to look up at the sky when I see a tiny black dot holding a tinier black dot, zipping across the sky. I smile softly at the black dots, hello honey. Well of course since this is inside _my_ head, he couldn't hear it of course. I'm still surprised that my son was the ghost boy. I mean, it's pretty hard to try and keep it from the whole world for all this time. When I looked a bit closer at him before, I did realize the resemblance. At that very same moment I also noticed how much of an idiot I can be sometimes. It's perfectly obvious that he's Phantom. First of all the name, he could have made it a bit more inconspicuous. Yet since it managed to fool the public for so long, even though they thought it was Inviso-Bill, I have to give him kudos for that. Second the hair. It had that same scruffy look except white. Again, I can be pretty brain-dead sometimes it seems. Third, the voice is the same. And I heard him talking to Tucker and Sam in ghost form. And he saved us countless times. And he had called me Mom at random times, but quickly tried to cover it up. No wonder he was the ghost boy.

"Alright Mads! Let's go home." Jack's booming voice brought me out of my daydream.

"Okay, but don't go too fast this time." I said, smiling and Jack nodded, and stamped his foot to the gas with full power.

"Here we go..." I sighed as the RV took off like it was shot out of a cannon.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

It couldn't be more perfect right now, but it was getting late and my mom would kill me if I wasn't there when she was. I sighed and started slowing my speed. Sam noticed this and opened her eyes to look up at me.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked groggily, she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled softly at her as she rubbed her eyes cutely.

"Well I thought we should be getting back to Fenton Works, so I slowed down before I started aiming to the ground, because I could have hurt you." I near whispered even though no one could hear us up here anyway. She blushed and just nodded slightly and I blinked, Sam was acting a bit different.

"What's up? You're acting kooky." I looked down at her, eyes burning with inquiry and her blushed intensified slightly.

"Oh well, you know, I fell asleep and I'm just waking up..." She said in a quiet, slightly wavery voice. I blinked at her again but mentally shook it off and started my descent into the tree near Fenton Works. Sam flinched slightly as I went down through the branches, leaves brushing past us. I set her down on a sturdy branch and sat next to her, looking at the ground not too far below. I saw her shift uncomfortably on her branch and look down as well. We looked up to meet each other's gaze at the same time and looked down immediately, kinda creeped out. I felt a red blush creep it's way across my face and felt Sam look over to me. I felt her playfully shove me in the elbow and I looked up, still blushing slightly, but smiling happily.

We were then rudely interrupted by the sound of the Fenton RV screaming down the street, probably making fire behind it. I sighed, it's a miracle my dad even got a license in the first place, much less continue to have one. Sam snickered at the sight of the huge assault vehicle nearly make a dent in the side of the house when it parked. I could hear my mom yelling something and my dad yell something defensively back. I shook my head and looked to Sam.

"This would be a convenient time to go quickly into the house unseen. Up for it?" I asked, extending my hand and Sam nodded. She took it and I went intangible, making he intangible along with me. I flew out of the tree, Sam next to me, into the house and onto the couch. I turned into Danny Fenton and casually clicked on the TV. It was on the news channel which was blaring the latest scoop on me, great. I'm still all over the news. Those reporters could never get enough.

Just as I was about to change the channel, my older sister Jazz walked in casually and sat her book down on the kitchen table. She walked into the living room and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey little brother, I didn't see you at your ceremony." She said quizzically and I just shrugged.

"Meh, never liked too much attention. I bet if I went, I'd get bombarded by the press and fangirls. When I go to school it'll be bad enough, I need to avoid as much as I can." I said and Sam snickered, I knew she would take down any fangirl she saw and probably enjoy it. Most of all Paulina. Jazz smiled and ruffled my hair, just the way I hate it.

"Hey, cut it out, fink!" I shouted playfully and she laughed. She didn't care anymore if I called her a fink because now I was playing, a while ago I wasn't.

Right as I was finishing my thoughts, my parents burst in the door in their hazmat suits, no change. Dad came up to me and patted me on the shoulder while Mom kissed me on the forehead, gross. And ever worse, in front of my girlfriend.

"MOM!" I shouted angrily and she just smiled and chuckled to herself as I felt my face burn the same color red as the lipstick on my forehead. Sam burst out laughing as she fell off the couch as she rolled around with uncontrollable laughter, I would never live this down. Oh well, I know some pretty embarrassing things about her, she knows things about me. We're pretty much even, mostly. This sent the scale WAY out of whack. Oh well, I'll fix it later, I thought with a small devious smile that was hidden by my still present, deep blush.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap people! I'm so sorry this took so long to finish, my life has been obliterating all other time for my pathetic social life and writing life. ^^;; REVIEW PWEASE!<strong>


	3. Here We Go

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! Now, I bet you're all wondering what Danny's going to do to Sam. You're going to get a small hint of it towards the end of this chapter if I can fit it in. I got this idea that I just had to put into motion before I got down to pranking. You'll find out what I'll do once you read, so read. Yeah, I'm persuading you. Pathetically. ON TO THE RANDOM PART OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES WHERE YOU BRING IN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Danny: I can't believe you made my mom kiss me in front of Sam...**

**Maddie: Danny honey! I thought you liked it!**

**Danny: Uh, of course I do...yeah...**

**Me: -laughs madly rolling around on the floor, clutching stomach-**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: ...Jerk. -<strong>

**Maddie's POV**

I looked at my tomato-red son and his exploding girlfriend, this was just too fun. Okay, that thought was a bit uncalled for. Oh well, already happened. No harm somewhat, maybe foul.

Danny was starting to clear up and Sam was standing up, wiping her tears of laughter. She put her arm around my son and continued to laugh quietly and he just stared at her with the death glare. She saw his face and her laughter turned weak and died. His glare softened and he smiled at her and poked her pale nose. She giggled and looked down while I just smiled softly at the pair of them and turned away. I wonder how I'm going to ask this awkward question...

Then it came to me, I just need a phone and the power of parental permission.

"Uh, Sam, do you think it'd be alright if you stayed for dinner?" I asked, snapping the young couple out of their daze. The goth looked up to me and nodded.

"Yeah, now that Danny saved the world and stuff, they'd probably be fine with it. Don't bother asking them, I would stay anyway." She said and I laughed at the last part. She didn't laugh and just stared at me blankly. "I wasn't kidding." She said bluntly and I stopped laughing, awkward.

After that little scene, I left the two teenagers and walked over to the phone. I pressed T on speed dial and saw Tucker's number flash across the screen and I pressed talk. Tucker's mother picked up, good.

"Hello, Mrs. Foley, this is Danny's mom. I just wanted to know if Tucker could come over for dinner."

"..."

"Okay great, I'll see him in a few minutes then?"

"..."

"Thanks and goodbye!" I hung up and walked into the family room where Danny and Sam were sharing a tender moment, aw. So cute. I decided not to interfere this time and walked into the kitchen instead of embarrassing my son.

I saw Jazz sitting at the table, reading one of her psychology books as usual. Nothing had changed for the most part. Except for the son-being-ghost-boy thing. And son-dating-best-friend thing. And son's-best-friend-being-mayor. Otherwise, pretty average, at least for now. I knew that on Monday, Danny was going to get completely hammered by fangirls and other people.

I grabbed my apron from the drawer and tied a bow with the strings around my back. I pulled out a pan and thought for a second, what kind of dinner...

I decided on grilled cheese after a second because Sam could eat it, I'd add bacon to Tucker's so he could eat it, it was easy to make, and it wasn't technically toast so Danny would eat it. I always wondered why that boy hated toast so much, it didn't make any sense to me in the least. Jazz tried therapy to get him to hate it less, but it just made him hate it more.

I was too busy thinking about this I started burning the first grilled cheese. I yelped at the smell of burning bread and cheddar and yanked the pan off of the stove, saving the blackened sandwich from turning into a little pile of cheesy ashes. I laughed sheepishly as Jazz raised an eyebrow from behind her book.

"Anybody want the burned grilled cheese?" I yelled to the kids in the other room. I heard Danny retch and Sam start to laugh again.

"I'll take it Mrs. Fenton." I hears Sam manage to spit out through her giggle attack. I nodded even though she couldn't see me and I pulled out another piece of bread. Right as I was reaching for the cheese, Jack came in and plopped down in a small wooden chair, nearly breaking it.

"Hey Jazzy Pants. How's the book coming?" He asked , oblivious to the fact that he was rudely interrupting her. That man can be so clueless sometimes. Jazz rolled her eyes and smiled at her father.

"Good, I'm getting to the chapter about placebos." My red headed daughter said brightly. Jack smiled cluelessly and nodded, trying to act convincing. Jazz noticed his confusion and just sighed, deciding not to even attempt to explain.

I got caught in a daze but the sound of the smoke alarm brought me back. I jumped and pulled the pan off the heat, seeing I did a bit better this time. Jack offered to make them but considering everything he makes ends up either radioactive, covered in ectoplasm, illegal, or overly greasy, I told him I could make the rest of them if I just didn't get distracted.

As I was finishing the third grilled cheese the doorbell rung, signaling Tucker had made it over finally. Danny shot up to get the door and he let his techno friend in. I heard them talking in the other room and decided to listen in, after all I was a mother. It's my duty to listen in to conversations.

"Why did you're mom ask if I could stay for dinner dude? I mean, I don't mind, I just was wondering." I heard Tucker ask, it was hard to understand him since he was in the other room.

"I don't know, she asked if I could stay too." Sam replied. I knew she was looking up, lost in thought by the sound of her voice. I heard my son sigh.

"I have a hunch," Danny started. I could hear the cushions shift as his friends leaned in closer to hear him better. "I think she wants to know more about the accident and such, but felt it would be too awkward if it was just the family. She probably wanted me to feel safer, like I had back-up or something." Wow. Right on the money. No wonder he's my son.

They continued the conversation, but I decided I had heard enough. Well, now at least they know what to expect.

**LINEBREAKWOOP**

**Danny's POV**

I walked to the dinner table and sat down next to Sam with Tucker on my other side. My mom sat across from me and smiled at me normally but I could see the inquiry in her eyes, she had questions. That's why she invited Tucker and Sam, she wanted to know more. I bet she noticed the realization in my ice blue eyes and she looked away quickly to turn around to the counter where she picked up the grilled cheeses.

My dad was already sitting next to Jazz who was sitting at one of the table ends while Tucker sat at the other one. Mom came back with the grilled cheeses and the second they were put on the table my dad snapped one up without looking at it and started devouring it with no second thoughts. Mom sighed and grabbed a slightly burned one for herself while Sam reached for the completely blackened one. I took the lightest one of the batch and Tucker got his paws on the one with bacon bits mixed into the cheese. Jazz slowly took the last one and I could tell she was halfway expecting her dad to try and take the last one before she did.

After a couple minutes of awkward, silent eating mom spoke up.

"Well, I guess most of you are wondering why we're having this little gathering," She said casually. I noticed she had put light emphasis on 'most', and I knew why. Dad tilted his head in confusion while Jazz nodded slowly, I bet it was dawning on her now. How ironic, the stupid one gets it before the braniac. Sam and Tucker were silent, apparently they just wanted her to continue. Mom decided to just get down to it and get it over with since there was no verbal response.

"Well, oh I don't know how I'm going to say this..." Mom covered her face with her hands and sighed loudly. I knew what she wanted to ask and I also knew she wanted this to be as casual as possible. She probably didn't want to make me feel alienated or weird or something. I surprised everyone when I spoke up.

"Mom, I know what you want to know. No offense, but it's pretty obvious." I stated, trying to be as nice as possible. Mom nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well that clears up a few problems. I just want to know more about your powers and how you got them and things along those lines." Mom gave me a warm smiled and dad lost his look of confusion a bit. I took a deep breath and gave Tucker and Sam a quick warning look. They acknowledged my look and I looked to Jazz who nodded but was not smiling. I looked to my mom and dad who were staring at me intently, the smiles were so misleading. I took another deep breath and let it out, I knew they would eventually want to know more, no avoiding it now.

"Well, it all started with the Fenton Portal. Sam dared me to go inside and the portal zapped some ectoplasm into me and I came out Danny Phantom. That's pretty much how it started. Vlad, you know what happened to him. Same as mine but was pretty much worse with the side effect of ecto-acne. Then I have a cousin, who's actually my clone that Vlad was in charge of making, and she of course has ghost powers too. Following me?" My parents had a blank look on their faces mixed with another emotion. Dad looked blank and amazed while mom looked blank and horrified.

"Danny, honey, you could have gotten hurt! And cloning you? I won't forgive Vlad even more!" My mother practically shrieked. Dad patted her on the shoulder to try to make her calm down and she took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair.

"Well son, there's something I was wondering about. Now that I think about it, you've been attacked many times. I guess you're a lot tougher than you look. Well, at least what I've seen of you." He said, gesturing to where my hidden six-pack was. I sighed, I knew they'd see it eventually. I pulled up my shirt revealing a fully-toned six pack and many other developed muscles along with a few scars from the last time I fought Skulker, he has spinning blades now. My mom gasped as tears came to her eyes when she saw the scars and dad's eyes bugged. Jazz leaned back in her chair, she'd seen it before. Tucker looked at the muscle set a bit closer, trying to identify if it was fake or not. Sam was blushing profusely and she looked down to her blackened grilled cheese, focusing on her sandwich like her life depended on it.

After a second of hardcore staring I was starting to feel self-conscious so I lowered my shirt, but people were still concentrating on the area of my shirt that was covering my six-pack, as if convincing themselves that under my shirt was a fully-toned muscle set. My dad started nodding slowly, gradually going faster.

"Well, that answers that question. Now I have another that I'm wondering if I want to see the answer but I'll ask anyway. How many enemies do you have?" He asked cautiously and I froze, oh no. Just the question I was dreading. I looked to Team Phantom who were wearing the same expressions as I was. Shocked, worried, and a bit hungry. I cleared my throat a bit and took a deep breath, cleared my throat again, looked to Team Phantom, coughed, and cleared my throat again. My parents noticed my hesitation, they were probably bracing themselves for my answer. Oh they'd need to brace themselves all right...

"Well, try too many to count?"

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! Please don't kill me, I barely survived a day at my grandparents. I'd kind of like to live until I'm 18, thank you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, review pwease thanks you me~<strong>


	4. Ol Boxy

**O.O So...many...reviews...I LOVE YOU ALL! YEY! You're reviews give you more story, and pudding. PUDDING FOR ALL! *throws pudding cups around like a spazz* And this time, I checked the reviews an hour after I posted the first chapter. 2 more reviews or so, sweet. Checked next morning, 14 total reviews O_O. You. So. Love. Me. And you guys are so funny, KEEP UP THE FUNNY REVIEWS! :P**

**Danny: I'm the main character but noooo, I don't get recognition. Thanks so much. *unamused face***

**Me: You're not supposed to. That's the point.**

**Tucker: ...can I see you're six pack again? O3O**

**Danny: O_O NO.**

**Tucker: Aw, I just wanted to confirm if it was real of not...O3O**

**Danny: O_O *backs away slowly***

**Me: Heh...heh...I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does...hurry up let's get to the story before Tucker goes fangirl...**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

My parents looked at me blankly and I sighed in my mind, here we go. I looked to Tucker and Sam who were calm on the outside but I knew they were silently freaking out. Jazz was looking at her parents, as if staring at them would calm them down.

Suddenly, my parents' eyes started twitching simultaneously, creepy. Then their mouths started opening, very slowly. By the time they were full size, I couldn't even think of what I was going to say before-

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?" The panicked shout, scream in Mom's case, filled the whole entire house. 'There are a couple people in Africa that haven't heard you...' I thought snarkily before switching gears to reality.

Dad was breathing heavily, even more so than when he makes the huge climb up the stairs. Mom was muttering crazily, eyes boring holes in my half-dead soul. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were all gaping and having eyes the size of bowling balls, my expression was pretty much the same. This is the most inconvenient time for Boxy to come in, oh, crap. Jinxed it.

Just as I finished the thought, 'ol Boxy came out of nowhere, like usual, and moved his fingers creepily. His hat fell lopsided so he stopped the whole act just to straighten it. After he got it how he liked, he went back to the creepy fingers.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" He shouted in his best creepy voice, it wasn't all that creepy ironically. It couldn't scare a preschooler who had just seen a horror movie.

My parents looked right about to curl up in fear under the table, wow. They sure _are_ the Ghost Zone's most feared hunters. Sam sighed impatiently as Jazz turned around to get a Fenton Thermos off the back of her belt. Tucker fiddled with his PDA, updating the schedule even though we were doing it now. I leaned back impatiently in my chair.

"Should I even go ghost?" I asked my friends, trying to say it as bored as possible. The box ghost turned red with anger and continued on with his usual long winded speech that was ignored. My parents cocked a crazy look at me.

"Of course you need to! That ghost is menacing and looks really hard to beat!" Mom whispered, like Boxy was even listening. Dad nodded in turn.

"Even I couldn't beat him last time we met!" He whisper shouted, getting on the verge of raising his hands up and shaking them around wildly. Sam snorted while Tucker just widened his eyes and looked at the floor on the verge of laughing. Jazz covered her mouth and forced her eyebrows not to curve in such a way, making it seem like she was laughing. I shook my head, sad sad sad.

"Fine, I'll do it to humor you." I muttered, raising my arms above my head dramatically. The bluish-white rings formed around my body and my parents eyes widened slightly. They obviously weren't used to that yet. They flew up my body a bit faster than normal, I just wanted this over with. After a second, I was fully Danny Phantom, protector of the world.

I had grown a lot since I first became Phantom, I had almost grown out of this HAZMAT suit. I had developed so much muscle that it was starting to stick out through the stretch fabric. My body had just grown period so I completely filled out the suit. When I first got it, it was comfortably slightly baggy. Now it was kind of constricting but I didn't mind too much. It actually made me go faster, so I really didn't mind at all.

I lunged at the Box Ghost, catching him in a headlock. He struggled a bit, forgetting intangibility, but I just let go. I threw him up into the air, drop kicked him on to the ground, and pulled a Fenton Thermos out of nowhere. I sucked him up into it and capped it quickly so he couldn't escape. I shook it a couple times just to annoy him and landed.

I returned to Danny Fenton state and my parents just stared, gawking. I smiled sheepishly and put the thermos down on the table. My parents continued to gawk at me for a few more moments until I started to blush, this was NOT the kind of thing my Danny Fenton personality liked. Attention was a big no-no, big no-no.

Eventually, after a few minutes of even more awkward eating, they stopped stealing amazed looks at me. Finally, that was starting to get annoying.

"Well, wow. You took him down like he was nothing." Mom said with awe filling her voice, and something else. It seemed foreign to me in this form, it was respect. Wow, total first for Danny Fenton. I blushed again and shrugged. I really wanted to say it was nothing, but that would just crush her. I instead decided to take that as a compliment.

"I've been fighting him for a while, you can sort of predict his tactics." I said casually and they nodded, comprehension dawning on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that? My fighting scenes aren't the best. This was just a practice scene, tell me how good it was please. Also tell me if anyone was OOC or anything, these things are super useful. Please review~ And don't kill me for the shortish chapter. PLEASE. I HAVE A SOMEWHAT PATHETIC LIFE TO LIVE.<strong>


	5. First Day Back Part 1

**Thank you for all the reviews! When I saw them, my eyes bugged straight out of my head, anime style. I can't believe there are more than like 2 people out there that ACTUALLY read my stuff! Thanks again so much!**

**1000Nachts: Thank you for the criticism. It's seriously going to help me make this story better. And you're right, it doesn't really feel right. Yet somehow, ghosts like Skulker kept getting in so I was thinking, hm, maybe 'ol Boxy? And yeah, they have probably fought harder ghosts, yet I saw the Box Ghost keep evading them so I just wanted something to happen for one, me to have a fight scene. Two, mess with Boxy :p. Three, have Jack and Maddie be in total awe, it's fun to do that.**

**GhostGirl36: Yeah, they were out of character. Like I said, I just wanted some shock to make it a bit funnier. Also, thank you for saying no offense. I'm a very sensitive person, I need to get over it, but anyway saying no offense really makes me accept it more.**

**dpluver: That's a joke me and my friend have. We always make fun of poor Lancer, oh well! ^^ **

**Leahmari13: Thanks for that, I always forget about the old episodes ^^;; I'll watch those. The reason I watch the ones mainly made in 2005 is because they have the best witty banter. Yes, I pay THAT close attention. XD**

**Well I'm REALLY overdue! 8D Uh, Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy(?) Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day, Happy New Year, Happy Valentines Day, Happy Birthday to me, and Happy St. Patrick's Day. ^^;;**

**This chapter skips one day to Monday, cuz I couldn't think of anything else to do on any other day besides a school day. Oh won't this be interesting...get ready for a full course helping of fangirling. Hooray...I love writing this chapter. It makes me happy. XD Also, guess who shows us a bit more of his evil plot this chapter? :D Vladdikins! Yay!**

**Vlad: D: Dun call me dat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

Danny woke up the next morning feeling better than usual. He stretched and sat up in bed, wiggling his toes for no apparent reason. The ghost boy rubbed the crud out of his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sending the covers falling lazily to the floor. He looked at the jumbled mess of sheets and comforter draping over the side of his bed and shrugged, walking past them without a care.

Danny swung his closet open and picked out his signature red and white tee with the red oval, a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, socks, and a black, Casper High Ravens hoodie he had just recently bought. He phased his pajamas off and flung his school clothes on in a mad rush, expecting he had slept in again.

The halfa pealed down the stairs, nearly tripping down them, but flying at the last second to break his fall, creeping his parents out. I mean, seeing your son nearly fall down the steps and catch himself by _flying_, well that would creep anyone out.

After the not-quickly-enough passing moment of embarrassment, Danny slowed his pace to a jog and continued into the kitchen, trying hid hardest to avoid his parents' cautious stares. He picked up a banana lying on the counter, hacked the top off with a knife, peeled it, and took a huge bite right off the top.

He stood there for a moment, gazing off into space with a mouth so full of banana that his cheeks were puffing out like a chipmunk's. He tried to swallow the whole thing in one go, just to amuse the writer, but found himself barely managing to choke it down silently.

"Well," Danny started quietly, attracting the attention of his parents. "I guess I should get ready for school, shouldn't I?" He asked nonchalantly, throwing the rest of his banana in the trash can. His mom gave him a strange look.

"Why? It's only 7:20." She inquired, making her son stop mid-reach for his backpack.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly, still frozen, with a look of disbelief, annoyance, and fatigue crossing his face.

"It's 7:20. Unless you plan on going to the Elementary school, it's a tad early." His mother elaborated, making the tired Danny groan loudly.

"I'm going back to bed..." He grouched as he slouched up the steps, stomping and stamping his feet all the way up, making quite a show of himself.

"In your clothes?" His father piped up. The shuffling stopped for a second.

"Yes in my clothes." Came the grouchy reply followed by more stomping and the final, abrupt slam of the door. Maddie rubbed her temples, muttered 'Oy...' and sat down on the couch. Jack shrugged and ran down into the lab to read over the results of the earlier day's training and tests.

The halfa dug into his covers, put his hood over his face, and closed his eyes. He enjoyed about 5 seconds of peace until his sister burst in shouting-

"Rise and Shine, Danny! Sam and Tucker should be here in 10 mi-hey, why are you wearing your Ravens hoodie? And why are you glaring at me with your bottom lip out?" The red-head asked with an innocent, slightly offended tone.

"Because Jazz, mornings suck." He stated simply, pulling his hood down.

"Bu-"

"No buts, that should answer all of your questions. Mornings suck." Danny stated again, Jazz didn't even bother to ask and gave up. The hybrid stood up, stretched again, cracked his spine, and yawned widely.

"Hey, were you wearing your shoes in bed?" The red-head asked, forgetting her brother's only reply.

"Mornings s-" Danny started, but got cut off before he could finish by a passive hand wave from Jazz as she left the room in a huff.

Danny sighed impatiently, left his room, closed the door with a snap, and walked downstairs again. He looked around the kitchen to find everyone missing, but he could see Jazz's flaming hair through a crack in the office door upstairs and his mom's ginger head over the couch. He guessed his dad was down in the lab, tinkering around with something or another and sat down at the table and stared at the clock.

After endless minutes of staring and staring, the doorbell rung at about 7:40. Danny came out of his trance and hopped up to get the door.

He flung the door open melodramatically to reveal his two friends. Sam was wearing lacy bottomed leggings with holes torn in them under her skirt and a light, black windbreaker. Tucker was wearing his usual along with a bulky, red sweatshirt that said 'ComicFab '06' and a little Bluetooth headset clipped to his ear behind his glasses.

"Hey guys." Danny said as his friends walked in. He closed the door behind them and they all proceeded up the stairs into Danny's room.

"So how awkward did yesterday get? Old folks home awkward or haven't seen each other in five years and you brought up a dead animal awkward?" Sam asked, sitting down on Danny's hopelessly unmade bed. Tucker sat down on a random chair that appeared to have come out of nowhere -like most things on this show- and Danny leaned against the wall all bad-ass like. The ghost boy shrugged.

"Meh, somewhere in the middle. Wasn't too bad, they asked me a few more questions -very funny reactions, I might add-, and did some more tests on my reaction time and such. Nothing too awful." The hybrid stated, having the air that would lead one to believe he was discussing weekend plans. "How's life in Vlad's job, Mr. Mayor?" Danny gave Tucker a little mock salute. Sam snorted and Tucker sighed loudly.

"Not exactly fun Mr. Planet Saver." He smirked for a second but it instantly converted back to a put-out expression. "Paperwork this, charity event that. Why can't someone without a life do this crap?" Tucker exclaimed; Sam cut in.

"Oh yeah, some life you got." She joked, making Tucker scowl and attempt to jab her in the arm but was instantly stopped by the Goth's fist. "Goth-kwan-do, I'm a Blackest Belt. I told my mom it was going to pay off more than ballet lessons." The techno geek retreated his hand and rubbed his knuckles while Danny doubled over laughing.

"Wow, I think that's the hardest I've seen him laugh since the Disasteroid!" Jazz cut it, emerging from the office with her open laptop in her hands.

"Hi Jazz..." The three droned, Jazz beamed not noticing the unenthusiasm and sat next to Sam on Danny's bed.

"I've been researching ghosts again," Three groans. "mainly halfas," Danny groaned by himself. "and found some interesting things!" Jazz turned her laptop around so the other people in the room could see the screen displaying various charts, spreadsheets, graphs, statistics, and diagrams shaped vaguely Danny-like.

"Wait, are those my test results from yesterday? AND A DNA TEST?" Danny exclaimed, standing up and glaring at Jazz.

"Yup, it is! I took the results from the Fenton LabComputer, some of your blood and ectoplasm samples from the fridge-" Jazz started, holding up 2 vials; one filled with red liquid and the other with glowing green.

"They keep samples in the fridge?" Sam whisper-shrieked, drawing attention to herself. Jazz ignored her and just went on.

"I also took some of Mom's DNA profiling software, downloaded it onto my laptop, and here we are! Viewing your DNA structure!" Jazz smiled as she shook the vials, almost dropped them, and let her computer slide onto the floor with a _thud_. The hybrid snatched the vials full of his fluids from his sister.

"Give me that," He said, shoving the vials in his underwear drawer, otherwise known as 'No-Man's Land'. His face by then had turned the same color as the blood and Tucker's the same as the ectoplasm, he got queasy around anything of that nature. Sam's face was the same color as Jazz's pink laptop case and Jazz's was slightly pink and looking very flustered as she bent down for her computer.

"KIDS! SCHOOL!" They heard Jack shout from downstairs through loud periods of drilling. The four picked up all of their school things, plus Jazz and her computer, and found that it was impossible for four people to squeeze through Danny's bedroom door all at the same time.

After much pain, squeezing, and finally intangibility, they all made it downstairs and out the front door of FentonWorks somewhat unscathed.

"Well, I'm flying. Anyone to join me? I think I can carry at least one of you." Danny said, transforming right there, scaring the living daylights out of an old woman walking her dog on the other side of the street.

"Nah, I got the mayoral limo." Tucker said just as said limo drove up out of freaking nowhere right on cue.

"I've got my old rusty bucket 'o' bolts." Jazz said dryly, smacking the hood of her car quite hard, making the hood pop open. Smoke, soot, and the heavy smell of gasoline poured out, covering Team Phantom in grimy, black crap and the smell of gas. They all entered a violent coughing fit, making the smoke spread around them. With one last cough from Tucker, the cloud dissipated to reveal a pouting Jazz, a very upset looking Tucker, a not-so-amused Sam, and a Danny so covered that even his hair was all black. He quickly turned intangible, clearing himself of grime, making his friends and sister even more upset.

"Eheh, heh, heh..." Danny said, making the rest of them intangible so the black crud would fall to the ground and off of them.

"Well, I'll go with you. I mean, if you can hold me..." Sam fidgeted as she spoke, a blush spreading across her nose.

"Oh he can hold her alright, no problem there..." Tucker added in an undertone, not noticing the Goth's fist coming toward his nose until it actually made contact. "You can get abbested fow attacking the mayow, ya knowb!" Tucker shouted thickly through his steadily bleeding nose.

"Yeah, but Danny would break me out, right Danny?" Sam sent Danny a death glare, making him blush out of fear and fondness.

"Uh...yeah...uh huh, of course..." The hybrid said, leaning on the car but his hand suddenly went intangible, as it always did when he got nervous. Sam shook her head, using her hair to cover her blushing face. Jazz raised an eyebrow while Tucker tried to no avail to get his nose to stop bleeding by shoving it in his sleeve.

Danny pulled his arm out of Jazz's car, closed the lid, and dusted himself off even though there was no dust to brush off. Tucker dug in his pocket, pulled out a pack of tissues, and shoved 5 up each of his nostrils.

Jazz unlocked her car and got in, wanting to escape and get to school before anything else bad could happen. She maneuvered around the rest of the kids and drove down the street, car spluttering slightly as she did.

Tucker waved to his chauffeur who opened the door for him. He got in, waved to his friends, and sped off, tissues still shoved up his nose.

"Well, I guess we should get going, huh...?" Danny asked awkwardly. Sam nodded, head still down. The ghost boy picked up the raven in his arms and took off, cradling her in his arms. He looked up the whole time while Sam looked, well, down.

They were completely silent the whole time, just enjoying each others presence. They still hadn't spoken a single word by the time they neared Casper High, where Danny hid behind a tree to go back to human. When he and Sam crept out from behind the bush, Mission Impossible style, all eyes quickly locked on the pair of them.

"Crap." Danny muttered, making a break for it through the doors of the high school, gigantic mob of fangirls trailing behind.

"Ah, there you are, little badger." A silken voice whispered from up above in the clouds, out of view from anyone below. Unless you were in a news copter. Then he was wide open for a spot on the 3 o'clock news. "Still up to your shenanigans, and people found out your secret. This could be of use to me."

Vlad Plasmius grinned evilly and flew off in the direction of the abandoned harbor on the other side of town, cackling evilly all the way. Until he got a bug in his throat. Then he started coughing and choking and such.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait guys! It was getting a bit silly. I just had an overly extreme case of writers block *coughandprocrastinationcough* for this story. I hope this makes up for the last chapter that was apparently non-satisfactory. Going back to read it myself just makes me blush, noticing how bad it is. I was debating on going back and editing but I decided to leave it how it is.<strong>

**Anyway, be the good little readers you are and please click the wonderful little button below! It does magical things! ^^**

**Till next time which shouldn't be HALF as long,**

**~Mint**


	6. Not A Chapter

**Okay, sorry for the disappointment if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Now, this isn't going to be an adoption notice or a discontinue. I'm simply going to rewrite this since I feel actually ****_embarrassed_**** at how bad and plot-holey this is.**

**And anyway, it hasn't been updated in nearly a year due to writer's block and the like, so why not? A fresh start is always good.**

**So yeah, I'll be rewriting it under a new name and will be posting the name as a chapter in here soon.**

**So, I'll hope to see you soon on the rewrite! I sincerely appreciate all the faves, reviews, follows, and overall support I've gotten for this story! In my eyes, this story doesn't deserve it. But, what am I to judge, I'm the writer!**

**See you as soon as I can plan a new plot and write up the first few chapters!**

**~Mint**


End file.
